Hidden Ones (Earth-616)
| Status = Active | Identity = Known to Authorities | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | TeamLeaders = Senso | CurrentMembers = Tartarus | FormerMembers = Members in the media, US Army, United Nations, US Government, Vatican | Allies = Mind-controlled pawns in the media, US Army, Guardsmen, United Nations, US Government (including Bill Clinton), Vatican (including John Paul II) | Enemies = Inhumans, Fantastic Four; Nazi Project Loki | Origin = Inhuman/human hybrid youngsters captured by the and banded together to assure their freedom | PlaceOfFormation = Berlin, Germany, 1945 | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Fantastic Four Vol 3 53 | Last = | HistoryText = Origins Those who will became the Hidden Ones were the descendants of Inhumans living in the Great Refuge of Attilan, but were distrust by their brethren, due to the powers of persuasion they all had. They consequently left Attilan, mating and blending among the humans, living in peace in undiscovered mountains. Some legends and hatred circulated, and were eventually heard by the Nazis. In 1942, a Nazi expedition led by Erik Jaggar found them, and according to their orders, soon killed all of the adults and took the children to Berlin to be trained to follow orders. Jaggar was impressed by a young girl with vertical eyelids and seemingly leading abilities (her name being Senso). In Germany, they were trained, tortured as part of the Project Loki, but the instructors didn't manage to break them, the girl using her powers to resist to them, resulting in many casualties among the instructors. In Berlin in 1945, She witnessed the Human Torch burn to death Adolf Hitler, with Toro as his witness. Along with her fellow Hidden Ones, they remained silent until the two Invaders left Hitler's bunker, and then left as well, witnessing the Nazi's defeat, the arrival of Russian forces. Outside and free, they formed the pact of using their manipulation powers to infiltrate the power structure of the world and guarantee they would never be subjugated again, living in distrust of humans and hided from them, they would be the Hidden Ones. The Hidden Ones The Hidden Ones spread in the positions of powers, causing a scandal involving Bill Clinton, maneuvering John Paul II to cause schism in his ranks, and were even possibly involved in Kennedy's assassination Many of them infiltrated the US Government and military as lower level aides, including Senso who eventually ascend into the US military, designing anti-aliens defense satellites and interrogating alien prisoners. Return of the Inhumans As the Inhumans Royal Family returned, exiled, the Hidden Ones acted in order to make them flee, fearing that the world would search for them then next, scanning them and figuring out that they were part Inhumans. Senso had mind-controlled Guardsmen attacking Benjamin Grimm and capturing him. Other Hidden Ones in the U.N. and in the media manipulated seemingly by telepathic suggestion and or mind-control the reactions of people in order to create defiance towards the Inhuman Royal Family (who were exiled on Earth) and the Fantastic Four to thwart their efforts to protect aliens and Inhumans on Earth. They then had the Guardsmen attack the Baxter Building in order to took down both Fantastic Four and Inhumans. She then faced and took down the captured Thing, and soon afterwards Reed Richards, revealing him her plan and history. The whole story was recorded by Reed's costume, and he was able to defeat her, only for her to escape. Soon afterwards, massive firings of lower level governmental and military aides were rumored, but those fired people were nowhere to be found. It appears likely that the Hidden Ones still remains in some positions of power, waiting to strike. Appearances All of the Hidden Ones appears to have the same true appearance: bald, grey-skinned humanoid people with yellow cornea. But (presumably) using their perception manipulation powers, they appeared as human-looking, sometimes with some distinctive aspects (nictitating membrane over the eyes/secondary eyelid closing vertically), grey skin, eyes with no visible iris or pupils (possibly only while using powers), feathered back and ankles wings, claws or talons, leathered back wings, pointed ears, green skin, reptilian figure and skin, scars or gills on the cheeks. It is unclear how much those forms were the results of their powers. They also had glowing yellow while (and sometimes while not) using their persuasion powers. Powers They are known to all possess "persuasion" powers, and mind control, but they appeared to have other powers: Pyrokinesis, goekinesis, winged or self-propelled flight. They have other powers related to their persuasion abilities, including seemingly telepathic blast or telepathic sharing of memories, alter the perception of themselves to others. and psionic force. Senso was also able to disappear, though it is unclear if she used her perception manipulation powers to render herself invisible or if she was able to teleport herself out. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = It is unknown if the Hidden Ones used Terrigenesis or if they gained their powers through hereditary transfer or attributes. | Trivia = The Hidden Ones were erroneously stated in the to be appearing in . | Links = }} Category:Human/Inhuman Hybrids Category:Hidden Ones Category:Inhumans Powered by Hereditary Transfer of Attributes